


passenger

by bellygunnr



Category: Initial D
Genre: Comfort, Coping, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, implied suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: in which itsuki helps takumi ground himself and find peace once more.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takeuchi Itsuki
Kudos: 16





	passenger

takumi is furious with himself-- furious for his mental state, for the passenger in his car, for choosing to drive on a saturday night when he knows that it is essentially flirting with death, so much so that habits well-grown come up unbidden, stayed only by the cheery chatter of his passenger--

his passenger, who knows him well, and keeps him alive, alert, chattering about the day that they shared together. he listens to the chatter, to the new perspective, letting the stories fill in the blanks yawning in his memories. but even that was not enough to drive off the void deep inside his chest, nor the beckoning in his brain.

the car shudders. it slows.

paved street turns into a gravelly pocket, shored up on the precarious slopes of akina, a reprieve for vehicles who may find themselves in sudden difficulty. for takumi, the pocket is safety, protecting him from the taunting eyes of other cars.

protecting him from the taunting inky blackness of akina's steep slopes and dented guard rails. 

silence swallows up the car. it gets so loud that he can't hear the engine, or his passenger, or- or- or-

the car isn't on. the keys aren't in the ignition and his hands aren't on the steering wheel and he's stopped looking at the rattling trees and is instead focused on---

"itsuki?"

"now you notice me!" itsuki says, and he laughs, as if this is the most normal thing in the world. "takumi, tell me, what are five things you can see?"

he looks around, mind suddenly void. he forces himself to pay attention, and to speak.

"the trees, and the guard. the keys on the dashboard. your hands. the stick."

itsuki smiles, and it is toothy, happy. "what are four things you can feel?"

he has to think about this one, but he answers.

"its cold. my jeans. my shirt, the car shaking."

he smiles back at itsuki-- he can't deny that he feels better, less crazy.

"and what are three things you hear?" itsuki asks, voice tender.

"you, and the s13--" he pauses, surprised that he was able to recognize the engine, then continues, "and the wind."

itsuki snickers at that, and he likes that sound.

"okay! two things that you smell?" 

he pauses to think about that, too. he focuses on the car. it smells of cigarette smoke and- and- god dammit, itsuki's soap.

"cigarettes and you," he blurts out. the juxtaposition is shameful.

but itsuki laughs again, and he likes the sound, so maybe it's not all that bad. and itsuki slides his hand over his own, copying the white-knuckle grip he has on the stick.

"tell me one good thing about you," itsuki says, and it's a statement, not a question.

takumi inhales, then exhales. he feels much better than he did ten minutes ago.

"i didn't kill us on mount fucking akina?"

"i'll take it!" 

and the silent car jostles with itsuki's laughter and a brief kiss on the cheek.


End file.
